The Fetus of God G
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Anime Crossover. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Get Backers and Digimon Adventure 02 went to Germany to find the 3rd fragment. They soon got into a fight against Jedah's minions.
1. Fetus Of God part 7

**The Fetus of God **

**_Special Note_**: I sort of run into a snag in making this fic. The reason was that, I submitted

an entry to the Support Center so that I can post Chapter 1 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

The thing is, it hasn't been finalized yet, andI had to delay puting on part 8 of the Fetus of

God story. Since Parts 9-16 are already underway (I'm currently writing Part 9 and 10), I

felt that I can't just delay Part 7 and 8 forever, so I decided to post JoJo's Bizarre

Adventure here on the Misc. section. If the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure entry becomes

finalized and is included on theAnime/Manga category, I will post it there so that JoJo

fans will see and read it. My putting this fic on the Misc. section is only temporary, so if

ever the JoJo title gets finalized, I'll transfer it there. Until then, enjoy reading this fic.

Konnichiwa, fanfic readers! Welcome to the first ever Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure fic. I

heard that this hit manga (from series one to present), Anime and Capcom fighting game

(both were based on Series 3, which is, so far popular) earned a huge following among

Japanese and American fans since it made waves on VHS, DVD, Sega Dreamcast, and

Sony's PS 1. When I decided to make a fanfic involving characters from popular anime

series (mostly in SE Asia), I immediately went to fanfiction . net, and scrolled the list of

animes that were available on that website. Seeing that JBA is not yet on the list, I

decided to take my time and written the early parts of the story, involving other

characters from the anime world which is connected to my 2nd crossover fic, The Fetus

of God.

This fanfic title came from Vampire Savior, in which I happened to play last month.

When I reached Jedah's stage, I had a hard time concentrating, given the background

stage's appearance. There I was inspired to make a fic like this, and an idea hit me when I

decided to infuse this story arc along with my previous fics, The Ghosts Hunt Continues,

The Haunted Circus (both are located in Ghost Stories), and To The Theme Park (see

Detective School Q), this connecting them. On those two fanfics I mentioned, I made

some crossovers, putting characters of Detective School Q (Tantei Gakuen Q), Ghost

Stories (Gakkou no Kaidan, or Ghosts at School), Yu Yu Hakusho and Justice League

Unlimited together. After completing those fics, I took a few days rest and decided on

which anime series will I be putting in this fic. Since most of the anime series are

mainstream, I decided to check that series' background, then put them together in this fic.

Another reason why I came up with this crossover fic and spreading them to various

titles is that I happened to scroll on some of my old Marvel and DC comics in my closet.

Then I happened to read some of the crossover story arcs that were unique back then.

Here are some of the examples:

**_Mutant Massacre_**:

Uncanny X-Men; X-Factor; New Mutants; Power Pack; Thor

And here is another example:

**_Fall of the Mutants_**:

Uncanny X-Men # 225-227

New Mutants # 49-51

X-Factor # 24-26

**_X-Tinction Agenda_**:

Uncanny X-Men # 270-272

New Mutants # 95-97

X-Factor # 60-62

Notice that these issues involved have three-part plots. In this fic's case, I'm limiting

them to only two.

When word got out that JBA is released on DVD's I started to earn some money to buy

it, at the same time, brief memories of JBA returned. It is because I started playing it on

the arcade, watched only the last two episodes of the OVA, and owned a PS 1 version of

the game. Still, Series 3 is still the most popular of the JBA series, and that was the main

factor on why its inclusion in this fic I'm writing. Anyway, the setting of the characters

are after the OVA, meaning that Avdol, Kakyoin and Iggy, as well as Dio and the other

bad guys of Series 3 are dead. But other characters that I met through the PS 1 game will

be in here. So expect some Stand fighting to commence.

Also note that this is Part 7 of the title. Here are the list of Part 1-6 that I've finished so

far (you'll find them under the title The Fetus of God):

**The Gathering**:

Part 1 – Detective School Q

Part 2 – Ghost Stories (a. k. a. Ghosts At School)

**Ambush and Abduction; History of the Cult; and Revelations**:

Part 3 - Digimon

Part 4 – Get Backers

Part 5 – Darkstalkers

**Search For The Fragments**:

Part 6 – Read Or Die

Part 7 – Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure

Part 8 – Yu Yu Hakusho

Note that Part 8 is still on the works, so be a little patient. Parts 9-16 are still under

development, so again, be patient. Meanwhile, read Parts 1-6 of the Fetus of God story

arc, as well as my two previous fics to know how the whole thing started.

And now, it's time to commence…

**Part 7: Blitzkriegs in the Krakenhaus **

(Ok, so I'm not good with German names, but since this story part is held in Germany,

this is all I can come up with. (--)

**Dramatis Personae: **

**Team Joestar**:

Joseph Joestar; Jotaro Kujo; Jean Pierre Polnareff

**Team Volts**:

Shido Fudo; Kazuki Fukiyoin; Emishi Haruki; Jubei Kakei (Get Backers)

**The Tranporters**:

Himiko Kudo (Lady Poison); Kurudo Akabane (Dr. Jackal); Gouzou Maguruma

(Mr. No Brakes) (Get Backers)

**The Chosen Children**:

Takeru Takaishi; Iori Hida; Patamon; Armadimon (Digimon Adventure 02)

**Ghost at School Gang**:

Hajime Aoyama (Ghost Stories aka Ghosts at School)

Berlin; Frankfurt; Munich. These are the some of the most well recognized cities of

Germany. Known for their German delicacies, such as hotdogs and frankfurters, known

for their popular beverages, such as beers and wines. But Germany is also known for

instigating World War II. Today, Germany is once again a country that is respected by

citizens around the world. Ironically, it is also this place where the 3rd fragment landed,

and it even survived both world wars.

**---Flashback--- **

Joseph Joestar, his grandson Jotaro Kujo, and friend Jean Pierre Polnareff were assigned

to go to Germany to find the 3rd fragment of the medallion in which Jedah seeks as

means to revive the powerful demon Sham Hein. As Team Joestar were about to depart,

Hevn suggested that they bring the four Volts members and the Transporters along

should their opponents tried to use numbers in their favor. Akabane was more than

willing to come, stating that fighting ghost and demons would be "extremely fun".

Himiko was also willing, saying that she won't let a cult destroy the earth. The four Volts

members also shared Himiko's sentiments. Then Takeru and Iori insisted they come

along, saying that they can help, as well as getting the fragment, if found, away from their

pursuers. Patamon and Armadimon stood by their partners, insisting that they come along

as well. Reluctantly, the adults agreed and they all departed. 30 minutes after take off,

they received a call from Hevn. She told them that Jedah's forces have taken the 2nd

fragment, but at the same time the Paper Force said they'll be coming back to Japan

along with two new allies to help fight against Jedah. Joseph then told Hevn that they'll

do everything in their power to get the 3rd fragment. Five hours later, they are over the

Mediterranean Sea.

Before approaching Germany, Patamon and Armadimon found Hajime hiding inside the

plane's cabin. Everyone were surprised by this, but since they're just minutes away from

their destination, and with Hajime's insistent pleadings, Joestar team decided to let

Hajime tag along with them. Takeru was a bit upset at Hajime forbehaving recklessly, at

the same time admired him for his determination in finding a way of saving Momoko.

**---End Flashback--- **

They then landed at the Frankfurt International Airport. The Joestars' companion

managed to forge some documents so that they can enter the German soil.After leaving

the airport and their plane, they began their search. Using the map of Germany, they were

able to pinpoint the fragment's location. The fragment was hidden inside a huge

abandoned mansion in an unspecified location somewhere in Munich, and the trip to that

place would take seven hours away from where they are standing. Luckily,

Mr. No-Brakes managed to use his hard-earned money to rent a truck, and soon Team

Joestar were rolling out towards their destination. Another lucky thing is that the road

they are passing is pretty much a highway, and since it is relatively peaceful, there are no

police patrolling, so Mr. No-Brakes stepped on the gas pedal, and they were cruising in

top speed. Everyone were inside the truck. Himiko was seated next to Mr. No-Brakes,

and Akabane, as usual, was standing by the truck's roof.

Seven hours later, Team Joestar has finally arrived at the abandoned mansion. And it was

already mid-afternoon. And although the mansion itself was quite big, it showed some

signs that no one was occupying it for several years. Shido suggested that he'll send

someone in to check if anyone, in case if it was any of Jedah's men, has already arrived.

Shido blew a whistle tune, and a group of six condors came to his side. Shido instructed

the six condors to look inside the mansion and check for any intruders. After 30 minutes,

the condors came out of the mansion. Shido communicated with the condors, then

allowed the condors to leave. Shido says that the mansion is cleared for now, and

suggested that they should move in find the 3rd fragment before any of Jedah's forces

arrive.

And so, everyone (except for Mr. No-Brakes, who decided to stay and wait inside his

truck) entered the mansion, and to their surprise, despite the, mansion's exterior design,

which shows signs of abandonment, the insides of the mansion, for the first few floors

that is, was well-tidied, and well organized. Team Joestar decided to split themselves into

several search groups, since the mansion has five floors. Joseph, Jotaro and Polnareff

decided to take the 1st floor; Himiko and Akabane went for the 2nd floor; the four Volts

members went for the 3rd; and Takeru, Iori, Hajime and their partner Digimons the top

floor.

Joestar and co. searched at every nook and cranny in the 1st floor for the fragment. Even

Jotaro and Polnareff used their Stands to help them in locating for the item. They found

nothing. They decided to head for the 2nd floor.

Shido, Kazuki, Emishi and Jubei tried their luck in looking for the 3rd fragment, but were

still in the process of removing unnecessary items such as books, clothes and other items.

Shido used his whistle to summon rats, and commanded them to find the object that he

and his comrades were looking for. While waiting for the rats to return, the Volts

resumed in rummaging areas to find the fragments.

3rd floor was also the same, with Himiko and Akabane rummaging everything in sight.

Akabane even resorted to using his Bloody Sword to slice away any obstacle. He was

getting a bit bored in this floor.

Hajime, Takeru and Iori just entered the 4th floor, and were dismayed at the sight that

they just saw. Books, clothes, chests, everything in this floor were a mess. All junk-piled

and they're everywhere. They felt that much-precious time will be wasted if they have to

rummage these items one by one. Hajime then suggested that while Takeru and Iori

search the areas here, he will check out the 5th floor, which is the attic. Takeru

reluctantly agreed and allowed Hajime to sped off. Meanwhile, Iori asked Armadimon to

tranform so that they can dig into anything just to find the fragment.

**---Begin Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Armadimon Armor Digi-volve…to Digmon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

And so, Takeru, Patamon, Iori and Digmon searched through the pile of mess to find the

missing fragment.

Meanwhile, two minutes have passed, and Joestar and the others went to the 2nd floor

only to find Shido and the Volts were still looking for the fragments. As the two search

teams meet, one of the rats that Shido asked to find the fragments reported to Shido that

the fragment is located on the 5th floor, and told him that a teenage boy has found it.

Joseph then radioed the other search teams to proceed to the 5th floor.

Takeru and Iori intercepted Joseph's message and proceeded to the attic. As they were

running the stairs upward, They found Hajime falling downwards, his left temple

dripping blood. Hajime raised his right hand, showing the fragment of the medallion.

Then all of the sudden, a huge being appeared, smashing his way through the wall.

Hajime, Takeru and Iori ran down the stairs, meeting Himiko and Akabane along the

way. As they ran downstairs, the rest of Team Joestar appeared, and saw who was after

them. Kazuki used his Fukiyoin String Technique to form a web to hold the huge being,

while maneuvering himself and the others down to the 1st floor. As they managed to get

outside, a black hole appeared, and an elderly man, who appears in his 60's, came out. He

then approached Team Joestar and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr.

Buuraakken. Hee, hee, hee, give me the fragment of the medallion and I'll let you go, but

if you refuse…". Buuraakken was then cut off by Hajime, who gave the man a quick

right hook. "Over my DEAD BODY!" Hajime then strangled the man by the neck tie,

demanding the whereabouts of Momoko. Buuraakken taunted Hajime. "Ooohhh, so

you're her boyfriend, eh? I'm sorry, but she'll have to give up her life for a good ca…".

Again he was cut off as Hajime slammed him to the ground, hitting him on the face

repeatedly with the fragment. Everyone where surprised by Hajime's sudden ferocity.

Takeru and Kazuki pulled Hajime away from the man and persuaded him to calm down.

Buuraakken sneered and said that there's nothing they can do to stop Jedah from

reawakening the greatest "God" of the Makai world, and that Momoko was more than

willing to sacrifice her life for Sham Hein. Hearing those words made Hajime snap. He

broke loose from Takeru and Kazuki and proceeded to pummel his fists on Buuraakken's

face, which was already bleeding. The elderly man was saved from further beatings when

the huge being broke out of the mansion. Everyone was taken by surprise, and while

their attention was diverted, Buuraakken used the opportunity to push Hajime, and

grabbed the fragment from him. Then 10 dozen Dark-type Digimons appeared from the

"black hole". 5 dozen Youkaimons and 5 dozen Gargomons came out and were prepared

to go for the kill. "Victor, obey your master! Kill these weaklings! And bring me their

heads!", Buuraakken maniacally ordered. The Youkaimons prepared their staffs and are

about to strike, when Kazuki used his strings to hold them in place. Shido then

summoned all flying birds available to come to his aid. Condors and eagles arrived and

took out the string-tied Youkaimons. Akabane was having a field day, taking out a few

Youkaimons with his scalpels. Then when the Gorgomons appeared, he used the Bloody

Rain and Bloody Hurricane to eradicate his attackers. The Youkaimons, seeing how their

allies were killed, and seeing the look of Akabane's face, were intimidated for the first

time, and started to back away, but Himiko used her Kugutsukou (Puppet Perfume) to

take control of the Youkaimons and caused them to attack their own party. Meanwhile,

Takeru and Iori commanded their Digimons to evolve so they can stand a chance against

the massively huge Victor.

**---Begin Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

Armadimon changes…to Ankylomon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Angemon and Ankylomon took on Victor, and surprisingly, Victor managed to hold on,

and managed to repel Angemon and Ankylomon. But the two digimons wouldn't let up,

as they continued with their attacks. Meanwhile, Team Joestar managed to defeat the

Gorgomons with the help of their Stands, while the Volts and the Transporters dispatched

the Youkaimons. Hajime and Buuraaken were struggling over the fragment, which has

fallen into the black hole. Buurakken went after it, and Hajime followed suit, going into

the black hole as well. The next sequence is like a domino: Takeru and Iori saw Hajime

went into the black hole, and both went after Hajime as well. Angemon and Ankylomon

saw this as well, and went into the hole as well, leaving Team Joestar, the Volts, and the

Transporters to fend for themselves against Victor. Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum and

Polnareff's Stand, Silver Chariot punched and stabbed Victor's body, after Victor was

immobilized by Joseph's Stand, Hermit Purple, Kazuki's Strings, and Emishi's Loulan

Whip. Shido, Jubei, Akabane and Himiko tried their weapons to take out Victor, but

despite their powers and abilities, the entire teams were unable to stop their huge

opponent. But their patience paid off, as Victor showed signs of damage. Victor plowed

his way through, throwing his opponents aside, and went through the black hole. The

black hole then shut itself close. The three teams looked dejected (except for Akabane,

who enjoyed taking out the Youkaimons and the Gorgomons), because the 3rd fragment

fell into Jedah's hands, and that Takeru, Iori and Hajime were trapped inside the Makai

world. With nothing else left to do, they boarded the truck and headed back to the airport.

After leaving the airport, they reported to Hevn at D. D. S. Japan via radio, about the bad

news. Everyone back at Japan, especially Yamato and the Chosen Children, were

shocked at hearing the news. But Kaito assured to them that Yanagisawa was there as

well, and with luck, he'll be the first to find them and try his best to keep them covered.

The rest of the coalition strike force then prayed for the best, and that Takeru, Iori, and

Hajime, and the two Digimons would remain safe.

Two hours later, at D. D. S. Japan, everyone were silent, as they were saddened by the

news that Jedah now have the three fragments, and that two of the Chosen Children and

Hajime were stuck at the Makai world. But their attentions were snapped when a familiar

voice boomed. "Don't you worry about them. Yanagisawa is in the Makai world, in

disguise, so they'll be fine. And Enki and Koenma is already working on how to disrupt

Jedah's plans long enough for us to enter the Makai World.". The Ghost at School gang,

and Class Q and A shouted in relief and joy at seeing who just arrived. "YUSUKE!

KUWABARA!". It was Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Genkai, coming inside the

conference room. "We got your message, Kyuu, Kaito. Kurama and Hiei are already in

the Makai world. They, along with Enki, Mokuro and Yomi, are discussing on how to

infiltrate Jedah's lair without spooking them into taking the fragments and Momoko with

them." Yusuke assured.

**To Be Continued… **

Okay, so what's your verdict on my debut fic? Good? Bad? Or Both? Anyway, it's up to

you people, just as long as you're honest in making your reviews.

And how did you like you're fave Stand users duking out against the powerhouse of

Darkstalkers? And do you think that Dr. Jackal is the best "Digimon Terminator"?

Ok, enough of that. Now on the next preview!

Now that the 3rd fragment is in the Makai world, will it reach Jedah's hands, since

Hajime and the two Chosen Children, and their digimon partners are hot on Buuraakken's

tail?

But even if Hajime and co. did grabbed the 3rd fragment, how will they escape the Makai

world, considering its geography?

Now that Yusuke is back on the fold, what can he do to help matters now that only one

more fragment is left? And how will he be able to help matters when Kurama and Hiei

are in the Makai world, discussing with the Makai world's officials?

Well, you just have to wait for **Part 8**, which is in **Yu Yu Hakusho**.


	2. Fetus Of God part 15

**The Fetus of God**

Hello again! My last Chapter for the first JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fanfic. Anyway, this is the second to

the last part of the story arc, so there will be plenty of fighting for JoJo fans to see. Again here are the lists of the anime titles involved in

this multi-part fanfic story:

Note: Parts 1 – 8 are under Chapter 1 of these anime titles involved

Note: You should read Part 1 first, if you want to know how this crossover fic started

Part 1 - Detective School Q

Part 2 – Ghost Stories (a.k.a. Gakkou no Kaidan / Ghosts at School)

Part 3 – Digimon

Part 4 – Get Backers

Part 5 – Darkstalkers

Part 6 - Read Or Die

Part 7 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (go to the Misc section under the Anime/Manga category)

Part 8 – Yu Yu Hakusho

Note: Parts 9 - 16 are under Chapter 2 of the anime titles involved

Part 9 – Detective School Q

Part 10 – Ghosts Stories

Part 11 – Digimon

Part 12 – Get Backers

Part 13 – Darkstalkers

Part 14 – Read Or Die

Part 15 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - - - > You are here! (go to the Misc section under the Anime/Manga category)

Part 16 – Yu Yu Hakusho

Before going to the main course, here are some notes for you to read before proceeding:

This fic is rated T for:

1) Violence – There will be plenty of fighting. And there are some scenes that will be a bit bloody.

2) Language – Some of the characters in this fic (the good and the bad) will utter some bad words.

3) Nudity – when offering a sacrifice, like a virgin woman, the sacrifice has to be naked.

4) Supernatural Situation – 'Coz there are some occult themes like rituals, cult and some of the stuff.

So read on at your own risk

**Part 15: Battle in the Shrine; Sham Hein Revived**

Hajime gritted his teeth at the sight he was seeing. Jedah was slightly pressing his scythe over Momoko's throat, threatening to slash her

neck if they do not surrender themselves and the fragment. Yumiko and Anita were also in a fix, as their shuriken didn't help in keeping

Jedah's weapon away from Momoko. Ankylomon and Angemon were forced to stay still, seeing that Momoko was in danger. Even

Takeru and Iori were helpless in this situation. Hajime maintained his position, aiming his gun at Jedah's face. Jedah taunted Hajime and

said, "Why don't you give it up, boy? And hand over the fragment. She is destined to sacrifice herself to the great Sham Hein…". His

statement was cut off as Hajimeopened fire, releasing two shots to Jedah's face out of anger at what he just heard. But Jedah looked

unaffected, as the bullets slowly fell off him, and his face reverted to normal. "Why do you risk yourself over this woman? You know she

will die anyway. And therefore it is useless…". Hajimecut off Jedah with another shot, and added a screaming voice. "OVER MY

DEAD BODY! There's no way I would allow you to take her life away!". Angemon, motivated by Hajime's determination, tried to use

his speed in hopes of getting the scythe away from Momoko, but stopped mid-way, as Jedah slightly pressed his weapon further on

Momoko's throat, almost beheading her. Jedah made his last threat. "For the last time. Give me the fragment or I kill her on the spot.".

"Then what? You'll kill her in the end. So the answer is NO!" Hajime rebutted, and was ready to fire another shot. But Lord Raptor

grabbed Hajime' gun and dismantled it, then his right hand turned into a chainsaw, and struck Hajime's right rib cage, seriously injuring

him. Momoko's eyes widen in horror at what Lord Raptor did. She cried out his name. "Hajime!" Angemon and Ankylomon were about

to rush to Hajime when Lord Raptor placed his "chainsaw" over Hajime's neck. "Ok, mates, either you hand over the bloody fragment,

or I'll make spare ribs over the boy." Raptor then pressed Hajime's injured rib cage, causing the boy to yell in pain. Takeru and Iori were

incensed at the sight that they were seeing. But they were torn between saving their friend and giving up the fragment. Then a pair of green

light appeared, and caused both Raptor and Jedah to flew backwards, hitting the wall. Then two figures discarded their disguises,

revealing themselves as Green Lantern Corps: John Stewart and Kyle Ryner. Seconds later, the rest of the assault team removed their

druid suits and prepared to do battle. Dr. Fate then undo his spell of invisibility, and the Chosen Children, their Digimon partners,

Amanojako, the Ghosts at school gang, and Black War-Greymon became visible again. Batman then motions everyone to take out the

enemy. The Chosen Children commanded their Digimon partners to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

V-Mon changes…to X V-Mon!

Wormon changes…to Stingmon!

Tailmon changes…to Angewomon!

Hawkmon changes…to Aquilamon!

Agumon changes…to Metal Greymon!

Gabumon changes…to Were-Garurumon!

Piyomon changes…to Garudamon!

Gabumon changes…to Ikkakumon!

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence**---

Soon, the Digimons went into battle.Robin, on the other hand, ordered the Teen Titans to attack.

"Titans, go!". Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy went into action.

Ginji Amano, Ban Mido, and Kurudo Akabane prepared themselves for the fight. "My, oh my. This is going to be fun. I get to dissect

everything in hell.", Akabane mellowed. Jotaro, Polnareff and Joseph activated their Stands and went on ahead, as they began to take out

the enemy.

And in a matter of seconds, the shrine where the Cult of Makai was supposed to start the ritual, became a huge battleground. Flash,

Captain Atom, Apache Chief, and Justice League members took out many armed druids as they can. Superman, Captain Atom, Yusuke,

Kuwabara and other heroes took on the ghosts, demons, and enemy Digimons as they could.

Angemon then "speared" Jedah, taking him across the other side of the shrine, unknowingly dropped the fragment. Donavan Baine then

used his sword against a horde of Pharaohmons, who countered it with their "scepters". Superman was trading blows with Demitri, and

Black War-Greymon found a suitable opponent in Victor. The champion-formed Digimons were busy in dealing with titan-sized demons,

while the Chosen Children took out several henchmen in druid suits.

During the melee, Hajime, despite the serious wounds he received from Lord Raptor, crawled towards the altar, and tried to break the

chains binding Momoko by using a huge rock. Satsuki and Leo went to the altar, and told Hajime to save his strength. Hajime then told

Leo and Satsuki to find something to break the chains. Then 7 men in druids came, ready to take out the three teens. Cyborg came and

drove them away, while Beast Boy turned into a huge gorilla, and set Momoko free. Momoko then hugged her schoolmates, while

Hajime handed her a druid suit, since her clothes were discarded by Jedah's men.

As Momoko, Satsuki, and Leo were carrying an injured Hajime away from the altar, a familiar face resurfaced. Charles Bradezuka! (see

Ghosts Stories: The Ghost Hunt Continues) "Good to see you again, my little pretty.". But Yusuke shot him with his Rei-Gun, sending

Charles away from the scene. Kuwabara then used his Rei-Ken to save Yusuke from an incoming Digimon attack. Yusuke and

Kuwabara then proceeded to take out the enemy.

In a span of 30 minutes, the anti-Jedah force was slowly getting the upper hand, as the ghosts, demons and Digimons who served Jedah

were decreasing in numbers. And Superman and the rest were about to mount an offensive, when Belial-Vandermon appeared, along

with the second batch of Dark Masters. Again, the two sides came into blows, and both sides came to a standstill.

But soon the good guys got the upper hand, As Black War-Greymon, Metal Greymon, Angemon, Angewomon, Raven Dr. Fate and

Koenma used their combined powers and caused the opposite force to stagger back.

The Ghosts at School gang watched in awe as their friends managed to drive away most of the enemy. Momoko was still bandaging the

wounds that Hajime got, but was also crying that Hajime got hurt when he tried to save her. Hajime smiled a bit, wiped her tears and told

her that the important thing is that she is safe now, and told her that after this, the gang will spent the night at his house.

But before the gang could agree, Tendo Dibiasio, the Cult of Makai's financial backer, grabbed Momoko by her hair, then sliced her

throat with a knife. As blood was oozing out, Dibiasio then covered her blood with the medallion, in which all parts were completed.

Dibiasio then hurled Momoko's body against a shocked Hajime, then placed the blood-soaked Medallion on to Sham Hein's belly. 30

seconds later, the umbilical cord "disappeared", and the medallion merged with Sham Hein, and the giant fetus began to move. Belial-

Vandermon, Demitri, Jedah, Lord Raptor, Dibiasio, and the remaining cult members all cheered in truimph, while the good guys stared in

shock, while Satsuki and Leo were screaming, and Hajime was covering Momoko's neck wound with a handkerchief, telling her not to

die. Jotaro and Joseph went to Momoko's side to check her condition.

**To Be Concluded…**

Oh, man. And you thought that this was the end. Well, just one more part, and everything ends. But you have to check Part 16 on how

this fic will end. And how will the main villains be defeated.

See you in Part 16, in Yu Yu Hakusho.

No flames please. Just honest reviews, and justifiable criticisms.


End file.
